The Prince Tale
by Somesay89
Summary: POV Snape'a do Samara story. Historia zaczyna się w momencie, gdy Snape jest torturowany przez Voldemorta. Zawieszony pomiędzy jawą, a snem przypomina sobie fragmenty jego własnego życia. Nie zaczynaj czytać, bez wcześniejszego przeczytania Samara Story.
1. Chapter 1

Pierwsza klątwa ugodziła go w pierś i zwaliła z nóg. Już wówczas wiedział, że będzie cierpiał godzinami zanim Czarny Pan zdecyduje się w końcu skrócić mu męki i po prostu go zabije. Ból… nie istniało nic poza bólem. Czuł, że każda komórka jego ciała jest rozrywana na strzępy. Chciał krzyczeć i być może nawet to robił. Leżał na podłodze i słyszał nad sobą drwiące i szydercze śmiechy. Zadawany mu ból ogarnął go całkowicie i nie wiedział czy minęła godzina czy cały dzień.

W każdą kolejną klątwę Czarny Pan zdawał się wkładać coraz większą dawkę nienawiści. Nigdy nie sądził, że taki rodzaj bólu może istnieć, że ktoś jest w stanie… Kolejny Cruciatus wstrząsnął nim tak, że wygiął się w łuk i opadł dysząc na kamienną posadzkę. Chwile potem usłyszał chrzęst łamanych kości u rąk. To zadziwiające, ale niczego nie poczuł. Jego ciało było już w takim stanie, że chyba było mu wszystko jedno. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że leży w kałuży własnej krwi, a głosy nad nim stają się rozmyte i cichną. Cudownie – pomyślał – tracę przytomność. Przyjął to z ulgą i pewną dozą nadziei. Ze wszystkich swoich sił starał się nie prosić o litość. Już dawno temu obiecał sobie, że w razie zdemaskowania go i poddaniu torturom nie będzie błagał o śmierć. Będzie znosił pastwienie się nad sobą do momentu, aż Czarny Pan się znudzi. Nie da sukinsynowi satysfakcji.

Potężny kopniak w brzuch zmusił go do skulenia się. Splunął krwią i nagle świat zaczął wirować, był pewien, że za chwile straci przytomność i być może by do tego doszło gdyby nie kolejny kopniak, który jednocześnie otrzeźwił go i połamał żebra. Leżał teraz na plecach i modlił się, aby jego organizm się poddał. Słyszał tylko jak Czarny Pan chodzi wokół niego jak drapieżne zwierzę przygotowujące się do ataku. Błysnęło jasne światło i poczuł jak uderza o ścianę. Zgromadzeni w sali śmiali się i bili brawo. Leżąc pod ścianą ledwie przytomnie pomyślał sobie, że słyszał już kiedyś takie brawa.

 _Był w Wielkiej Sali i siedział za stołem swojego domu. Rozglądał się uważnie wokół, obserwując ceremonie zakończenie roku szkolnego. Rozpromieniony Dumbledore rozdawał absolwentom dyplomy ukończenia Hogwartu._

 _\- Lily Evans! – powiedział donośnie dyrektor_

 _Snape poderwał głowę i zobaczył jak przez salę z dumnie uniesioną głową maszeruje ona. Rude włosy falowały w rytm jej kroków. Uśmiechała się promiennie do mijanych osób, a gdy w końcu dotarła do prezydialnego stołu by odebrać dyplom, zarumieniona spojrzała na dyrektora._

 _\- Gratuluje panno Evans wspaniałych wyników w nauce. – Dumbledore wręczył jej dyplom i uścisnął jej dłoń. Lily lekko dygnęła i ruszyła ponownie w stronę swojego stołu. Chłonął łapczywie jej obraz. Rozpromieniona i radosna dumnie ściskała swój dyplom. Przyjaciele z domu bili jej brawo co wywoływało u niej rumieńce. W końcu usiadła na swoim miejscu, a dyrektor wyczytał kolejne nazwisko absolwenta._

 _\- Samara Dumbledore!_

 _Od stołu wstała niewysoka dziewczynka, właściwie jeszcze dziecko. Zupełnie nie pasowała do miana absolwenta Hogwartu. Miała dopiero dwanaście lat i tak na dobrą sprawę powinna dopiero rozpoczynać naukę. Jakimś sposobem to dziecko trafiło tu w wieku lat pięciu i doskonale sobie radziło. Poczuł ukłucie zazdrości ponieważ, wyczytana uczennica miała najlepsze stopnie z wszystkich uczniów kończących właśnie Hogwart. Na domiar złego była najlepszą przyjaciółką Lily. Nie przepadał za nią. Uważał, że była trochę zarozumiała, choć w życiu nie zamienił z nią słowa, nie licząc tego jednego razu w piątej klasie, kiedy to ona mówiła. Zawsze miał wrażenie, że jest przez nią obserwowany. Nie lubił kiedy był obiektem czyiś obserwacji. Dziewczynka podeszła do dyrektora i zadarła głowę do góry, aby spojrzeć na niego. Wyglądało to komicznie._

 _\- Gratuluję panno Dumbledore tak wspaniałych ocen. – powiedział dyrektor uśmiechając się do dziewczynki._

 _\- Dziękuję panie dyrektorze. – powiedziała Samara, odebrała dyplom, uścisnęła dłoń i ruszyła w drogę powrotną. Swoją drogą to beznadziejnie głupie mówić do swojego ojca per „panie dyrektorze" – pomyślał i zrobił kwaśną minę starając się nie dopuścić do siebie myśli o swoim własnym beznadziejnym ojcu. Przez sale ponownie przeszedł huk braw na cześć wracającej Samary._

Tak... Zdecydowanie jej nie lubił.


	2. Chapter 2

Marzył już tylko o śmierci. Zadawany mu ból tylko się wzmagał i prowadził do obłędu. Na jego ciele nie ma już miejsca nie doświadczonego torturami. Nie… Nie poprosi o śmierć. Nie poniży się aż tak…

 _Zrobił to tylko raz... tylko raz poprosił Dumbledore'a, by ten go nie zabijał. Doskonale pamięta sposób jaki wówczas na niego patrzył. Zimny i obcy. Skulił się w sobie i był gotów błagać go na kolanach, by go wysłuchał. Musiał żyć, aby pomóc jej. Nic więcej się dla niego nie liczyło. Ona musiała żyć!_

 _Dlatego, gdy pojawił się Dumbledore krzyknął NIE ZABIJAJ MNIE! Nie ze strachu o swoje życie, bo nie przedstawiało już dla niego żadnej wartości, tylko o jej._

 _Tylko raz upokorzył się prosząc o darowanie życia. Tylko raz..._

 _Albus sprawiał wrażenie jakby targował się z nim o jej życie. Przeszło mu wówczas przez myśl, że jest bardziej okrutny niż sam Czarny Pan. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć, a jednak stał tu teraz przed nim i na zadane mu pytanie, o da mu wzamian, odpowiedział WSZYSTKO._

Odda wszystko by przeżyła. Nie obchodzi go, że będzie z nim, z Potterem. Nie obchodzi go, że mają syna. Obchodzi go jedynie to, by ona przeżyła, bo świadomość tego, że oddychają tym samym powietrzem dodawała mu otuchy i nie pozwalała zatracić się w obłędzie do jakiego się doprowadził. Wieczysta przysięga złożona Dumbledore'owi była niczym w porównaniu do świadomości, że być może ocalił jej życie. Jednocześnie starał się odrzucić daleko za siebie myśl, że to on sam sprowadził na nią niebezpieczeństwo.

 ** _Najbliższe dwa/trzy rozdziały będą króciutkie, za co przepraszam._**


	3. Chapter 3

Chciałbym umrzeć, chciałbym już umrzeć. – myślał. Tylko perspektywa rychłej śmierci dodawała mu otuchy i powstrzymywała go przed błaganiem. To się kiedyś skończy i powitasz śmierć jak dawno niewidzianego przyjaciela. – ta myśl niespodziewanie wlała mu do serca sporą dawkę siły. Ta siła sprawiła, że nie krzyknął z bólu gdy Czarny Pan zmiażdżył mu dłoń stopą.

 _Zginęła... umarła... nie ma jej..._

 _Stał oparty o ścianę gabinetu dyrektora i próbował uspokoić pędzące myśli. Powoli wpadał w panikę. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że już nigdy jej nie zobaczy._

 _Dumbledore twierdzi, że jej syn ma jej oczy. Doskonale wiedział gdzie uderzyć... - Chyba pamiętasz kształt i kolor oczu Lily Evans? - Czy pamiętał? Merlinie! Ma je boleśnie wyryte w pamięci. Wszędzie widział jej twarz, wszystko mu się z nią kojarzyło. Już wiedział, że nigdy się po tym nie podniesie. Dumbledore zręcznie grał na jego emocjach. Wiedział co powiedzieć, by zmusić go do dalszego działania. Pewnie bał się, że po jej śmierci straci motywacje. Robił to przecież tylko dla niej. Teraz zrobi to dla tego dziecka._

 _Zobowiązał się do ochrony chłopca. Jej syna. Syna tego znienawidzonego Pottera. Już sama myśl o tym doprowadzała go do wściekłości. Miał jednak nadzieje, że nie będzie musiał nic robić. Czarny Pan zniknął i choć Dumbledore uparcie twierdził, że nadejdzie dzień, że kiedyś powróci i chłopiec będzie w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie, starał się nie dopuścić tych myśli do siebie. Nie wie czy będzie w stanie wykrzesać z siebie tyle sił, aby patrzeć na niego i nie widzieć przed sobą aroganckiego James'a. Miał nadzieję, że jego oczy faktycznie są takie same jak oczy Lily. Może choć to zrekompensuje mu cierpienie. Może uda mu się zobaczyć w nich odbicie jej samej. Może te oczy sprawią, że ucichną wyrzuty sumienia. Może te oczy sprawią, że nie będzie chciał już umrzeć._

 **Kolejny króciutki, ale to już przed ostatni taki. Dalsze rozdziały będą bardziej rozbudowane.**


	4. Chapter 4

Z pewnego rodzaju radością uświadomił sobie, że przestał odczuwać zadawane mu tortury. To dobry znak – pomyślał – To znaczy, że zbliża się koniec. Organizm się poddaje. Może uda mu się umrzeć zanim Czarny Pan wyda ostateczny wyrok. To byłoby dobre – pomyślał zarozumiale – po raz ostatni zrobić mu na złość i odejść szybciej… bez jego pozwolenia…

 _\- Leniwy i arogancki, zupełnie jak jego ojciec! - Zawiódł się! Tak bardzo się zawiódł! Nie dość, że chłopak wygląda dokładnie tak samo jak jego ojciec, to jest tak samo bezczelny. Nie wie dlaczego myślał, że ujrzy w nim odbicie samej Lily. Rozczarował się. Chłopak w niczym jej nie przypomina. Oprócz oczu..._

 _Nikt jednak nie widział tego co on. Inni nauczyciele uwielbiali go i faworyzowali. Dokładnie tak samo jak jego ojca. Pozwalano mu na dużo więcej, więcej rzeczy uchodziło mu na sucho. On mu jednak na to nie pozwoli!_

 _Dumbledore siedział w fotelu i przeglądał proroka wieczornego, tylko pozornie nie zwracając na niego uwagi. Czekał aż pozwoli mu odejść. Czasami czuł do siebie obrzydzenie. Był trochę jak domowy skrzat._

 _Zanim zdecydował się opuścić gabinet, dyrektor rzucił - Miej oko na Quirrell'a._

 _Oczywiście... Kolejne polecenie, kolejny obowiązek, jakby było mało, że już ryzykuje swoim życiem by chronić chłopaka, który ewidentnie na to nie zasługuje._

 _Jego całe życie kręciło się wokół poddaństwa. Od zawsze zależał od kogoś. Nigdy nie decydował sam o sobie. Najpierw Czarny Pan ze swoim autorytaryzmem i bezwzględnością. Na początku imponował mu. Przez bardzo krótki moment w swoim życiu chciał być jak on. Chciał doprowadzić do zgładzenia szlam i mugoli. Chciał by tylko czarodzieje czystej krwi mieli prawo o decydowaniu o losach świata. Sam wyparł się swojego mugolskiego ojca już dawno temu. Był zawzięty… przez ten krótki moment chciał zabijać szlamy. Teraz już wiedział, że było to tylko poczucie krzywdy po tym jak dowiedział się, że Lily wyszła za mąż za tego Pottera. Za to ścierwo, które zatruwało mu życie w Hogwarcie. Chciał by oboje cierpieli. To był tylko jeden moment, krótka chwila… Wkrótce przyszło otrzeźwienie i zwrócił się w stronę Dumbledore'a. Służba u niego, tylko pozornie wydawała się łatwiejsza. Nie musiał zabijać, nie miał rąk ubroczonych krwią, jednak wiedział, że przyjmując wieczystą przysięgę nakłada na siebie jarzmo kajdan. Był marionetką, rzucaną do różnych zadań. Z miesiąca na miesiąc coraz trudniejszych. Gdyby nie to, że co dzień widywał jej oczy, już dawno skończyłby ze sobą._


	5. Chapter 5

Dlaczego do jasnej cholery nadal żyje? Co go tu jeszcze trzyma? – zastanawiał się wypluwając skrzepy zaschniętej krwi z ust. To chwilowo ułatwiło mu oddychanie. Ach tak… ona… - westchnął w duchu – to ona trzyma mnie przy życiu.

 _Chciałeś mnie widzieć? – zapytał stając tuż przed biurkiem dyrektora._

 _Tak. – westchnął wstając z fotela i podchodząc do niego. – Lucjusz Malfoy przekupił radę szkoły i obawiam się, że w ciągu kilku dni zostanę zwolniony ze stanowiska dyrektora Hogwartu. – Oparł się o biurko i spojrzał w stronę feniksa, który wyglądał już nie najlepiej._

 _Chcesz powiedzieć… - zaczął._

 _Tak, szkoła będzie w niebezpieczeństwie, a zwłaszcza Harry i oboje musicie zrobić wszystko, aby nie dopuścić do nieszczęśliwych zdarzeń._

 _Oboje? – zapytał zdziwiony i rozejrzał się po gabinecie. Nie widział jej gdy wszedł. Nie mógł. Siedziała w fotelu w rogu komnaty spowitej półmrokiem. Wstała i wyłoniła się z otaczających ją ciemności. Zmrużył oczy, bo w pierwszej chwili jej nie poznał. Widział ją po raz ostatni gdy miała dwanaście lat. To jasne, że się zmieniła. Nie przypominała już dziecka. Wręcz przeciwnie… Była od niego sporo niższa, jednak nie należała do osób o skromnym wzroście. Długie brązowe włosy delikatnie skręcone na samych końcach spływały po jej ramionach. Ciemnozielona szata opływała jej ciało z diabelską dokładnością ukazując kształty. Uświadomił sobie nagle, że po raz pierwszy od śmierci Lily patrzy na inną kobietę i widzi coś więcej niż „zużywacz do tlenu". Zmieszał się i ona musiała to zauważyć, ponieważ zmrużyła oczy i uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją._

 _Mniemam, że nie muszę was sobie przedstawiać? – zapytał dyrektor obserwując ich uważnie._

 _Nie trzeba. – odpowiedziała ona, nadal patrząc na niego oceniająco._

 _Niech ona przestanie! – myślał. Podeszła do niego kocim krokiem i wyciągnęła dłoń._

 _Witaj. Dawno się nie widzieliśmy. – Spojrzał jej w oczy… w jej brązowe jak czekolada oczy. Przy świetle świec mieniły się różnymi odcieniami, od złota do czerni. Ciemny makijaż wokół nich tylko uwydatnił ich piękno. Merlinie… o czym ja myślę… - pomyślał i odwzajemnił uścisk dłoni._

 _\- Dawno. – odetchnął, gdy usłyszał swój pełen obojętności głos._

 _Po tym dość oschłym przywitaniu odwrócił się ponownie do Albusa._

 _Czego ode mnie oczekujesz?_

 _Oczekuję, że po moim odejściu, zrobisz wszystko by nie dopuścić do śmierci któregokolwiek z uczniów. Ataki nasilają się i tylko cudem uniknęliśmy do tej pory tragedii. Masz być moimi oczami i uszami, Severusie. – spojrzał na niego znad swoich okularów i świdrował go spojrzeniem. – Resztą zajmie się Samara._

 _Ponownie pozwolił sobie by na nią spojrzeć. Stała o dwa kroki za nim z założonymi za siebie rękoma i przyglądała się feniksowi, który już naprawdę wyglądał fatalnie i tylko kilka dni dzieliło go od odrodzenia. Zdziwił się gdy zorientował się, że w jej oczach widać troskę i niepokój o ptaka. To głupie – pomyślał – to feniks! Odrodzi się i znowu będzie urzekający! Nie ma o co się martwić! Z resztą co ja tam wiem… - odwrócił wzrok._

 _To wszystko?_

 _\- Tak – pokiwał głową – to wszystko. – Snape skinął i skierował w stronę drzwi uraczając też ją niemrawym skinieniem głowy._

 ** _* I jak Wam się podoba do tej pory?_**


	6. Chapter 6

Nie mógł sobie darować tego w jaki sposób przebiegło ich ostatnie spotkanie. Tuż przed tym jak opuściła Hogwart. Nie w taki sposób chciał się z nią pożegnać. Miał nadzieję, że wyjaśnią sobie wszystko… że ona powie… ale nie powiedziała i wszystko potoczyło się nie tak… nie tak jak powinno. Krew z nosa zalała mu twarz i pociemniało mu w oczach.

 _\- Moja odpowiedź nadal brzmi nie. – powiedziała spokojnie. Zatrzymał się w przedsionku pomiędzy wejściem, a gabinetem dyrektora. Usłyszał jak Dumbledore wzdycha bezradnie._

 _\- Dlaczego? Nadajesz się na to stanowisko jak nikt inny. – dobrze wiedział o jakim stanowisku mówił dyrektor i poczuł ukłucie zazdrości, lecz chwile po tym zamarł, gdyż ona zapytała._

 _\- A Severus? Dlaczego nie rozważysz jego kandydatury? Dobrze wiem, że od lat stara się o to._

 _\- Znasz powody dla, których nie powołam go na nauczyciela obrony. – urwał na chwilę – A Harry? Byłabyś blisko niego, gdybyś się zgodziła._

 _\- Nie muszę być tu nauczycielem, aby być blisko niego. – usłyszał jej kroki i szelest szat – Nie wykorzystuj mojego bólu związanego z niemożliwością kontaktowania się z nim. – ostatnie słowa powiedziała z wyczuwalną złością. Przez dłuższą chwilę oboje milczeli._

 _Usłyszał jak Dumbledore usiadł i dosunął swój fotel do biurka._

 _\- Przepraszam. Czasem się zapominam. – urwał, by dodać zmęczonym głosem - Lockhart w św. Mungu i brak perspektyw na nowego nauczyciela…_

 _\- Swoją drogą, nie mogę uwierzyć, że go zatrudniłeś? Chyba nie uwierzyłeś w te jego wątpliwe dokonania? Z daleka czuć było od niego zwykłym oszustem._

 _\- Samaro, nie miałem wyboru. To stanowisko od dawna cieszy się złą sławą. Brak chętnych zmusił mnie do podjęcia tej decyzji i nie, nie byłem taki naiwny by uwierzyć w jego dokonania._

 _\- Powinieneś rozważyć propozycję Severusa i ściągnąć do szkoły Horacego Slughorna na jego miejsce. – urwała, lecz chwile po tym ponownie powiedziała – Dobrze już dobrze nie wywracaj oczami, bo ci tak zostanie. Nie naciskam. Pójdę już, jest dosyć późno. Pozwolisz skorzystać z kominka, bo wyjście z twojego gabinetu chwilowo jest okupowane._

 _Snape zamarł. Jakim cudem wiedziała, że tu jest? Nie było czasu się nad tym zastanowić, musi wyjść z tego z twarzą. Pchnął więc drzwi i wszedł z wysoko uniesioną głową. Ona stała już w kominku w garści trzymając proszek fiu._

 _\- Podsłuchiwanie jest w złym guście, Severusie. – mrugnęła do niego okiem i zniknęła w szmaragdowych płomieniach._


	7. Chapter 7

Co było w niej takiego, że nawet w obliczu śmierci nie jest w stanie przestać o niej myśleć? Zawsze uważał, że to Lily będzie tą osobą, o której będzie myślał w takiej sytuacji. Co więc w niej było? Czy to ta jej pewność siebie, czy te ukradkowe spojrzenia, które kierowała w jego stronę kiedy myślała, że nie patrzy. A on patrzył… zawsze patrzył tylko na nią. Nawet kiedy bardzo nie chciał, kiedy wydawała mu się irytująca i zarozumiała. Patrzył jak podczas czytania książki bawi się kosmykiem włosów, całkowicie nie świadoma tego co robi. Czasami łapał się na tym, że z zamkniętymi oczami wyłapywał jej zapach. Były chwile, że zanim wszedł do gabinetu dyrektora wiedział, że ona już tam jest. Hipnotyzujący zapach białego bzu roztaczał się wokół niej.

Leżąc na kamiennej podłodze i brodząc we własnej krwi wyczuł jej zapach. To już agonia – pomyślał.

 _Lupin? Chyba oszalałeś?! – wstał zdenerwowany._

 _Mówię całkiem poważnie. Już się zgodził. Co o tym sądzisz Minerwo?_

 _Cóż… - zawahała się - jeżeli jesteś pewien swojej decyzji, to ją poprę._

 _\- Czy wyście oszaleli? Sprowadzać do szkoły wilkołaka? Czy wiecie co się będzie tu działo, gdy prawda wyjdzie na jaw? Co grozi uczniom z jego strony? Jesteście tego świadomi?_

 _Jestem świadomy konsekwencji. Severusie, przecież jest sposób na opanowanie jego zapędów i ty dobrze o tym wiesz. – powiedział dyrektor z naciskiem._

 _I co? I może jeszcze ja będę musiał mu ten wywar przygotowywać?_

 _Tak. - Snape prychnął wściekle._

 _Cudownie. – zakpił - A co ty o tym sądzisz? Skoro już tu siedzisz to się wypowiedz. – warknął w jej stronę, a ona leniwie podniosła na niego swój wzrok. Trochę trwało zanim się odezwała._

 _Nie jestem tu od ingerowania, ani od oceniania podejmowanych przez was decyzji. Jednak skoro tak bardzo upierasz się, aby poznać moje zdanie na ten temat, to jako osoba, która zna Remusa Lupina mogę z całą stanowczością powiedzieć, że będzie on dobrym nauczycielem. Trzeba tylko dać mu szansę… - umilkła, lecz po chwili dodała patrząc mu prosto w oczy – Nie będę ci przypominać, że ty również kiedyś ją otrzymałeś. – Cofnął się o krok i w złości zacisnął pięści. Miał ochotę wyjść z gabinetu i trzasnąć drzwiami. Zamiast tego wyprostował się dumnie._

 _Decyzja zapadła. – powiedział dyrektor przerywając niezręczną ciszę. – Jest druga sprawa. Syriusz Black._

 _No tylko mi nie mów, że zwerbujesz tego mordercę jako nauczyciela? Chociaż czemu nie – zakpił – mógłby uczyć… Kto wie może nawet będzie trenował szkolne drużyny quidditch'a._

 _\- Severusie… - zaczął Albus – Black uciekł dzisiejszej nocy z Azkabanu. Jutro ta informacja będzie podana do publicznej wiadomości. Harry jest w niebezpieczeństwie._

 _Jakim cudem udało mu się zbiec? – zapytała zszokowana McGonagall._

 _Nie wiem. – powiedział bezradnie dyrektor i przetarł zmęczone oczy. – Do czasu powrotu do Hogwartu Harry nie będzie bezpieczny. Samaro – zwrócił się do niej – po raz kolejny zmuszony jestem prosić cię o przysługę. – Wszystkie twarze w gabinecie zwróciły się w jej kierunku._

 _Wiesz, że zrobię co w mojej mocy. Choć znasz moje zdanie na temat Syriusza… - powiedziała patrząc mu w oczy – nie wierzę, by był w stanie zdradzić Jamesa i Lily. – Snape zaśmiał się._

 _Może mi jeszcze powiesz, że to nie on zabił Pettigrew i kilku innych mugoli?_

 _\- Nie będę z tobą rozmawiała na ten temat. – rzuciła mu wściekłe spojrzenie – Nie jesteś w tej kwestii obiektywny. Pozwolę sobie tylko zauważyć, że znałam ich wszystkich troszeczkę lepiej niż ty! – wstała z miejsca i minęła go już bez słowa stając przed kominkiem. Zapach jej perfum pod wpływem ruchów wypełnił gabinet i przez chwilę Snape miał problem ze skupieniem myśli._

 _\- Żegnam wszystkich. – złapała garść proszku fiu i już jej nie było._


	8. Chapter 8

Każdy oddech sprawiał mu nadludzki wysiłek. Dostrzegł, że zaczyna świtać. Czyli spędził tu już całą noc. Zapach białego bzu coraz intensywniej nęcił go. Zaczynam wariować – pomyślał. Chwilę po tym przy swoim uchu usłyszał syk.

Zginiesz jeszcze dziś. – Czarny Pan w końcu znudził się nim i będzie mógł umrzeć. Powitał tą myśl niemal z euforią. Gdyby był w stanie zaśmiałby się. Ponownie zaczął tracić przytomność, lecz coś huknęło i przywróciło mu zmysły. Tak pomyślał, lecz po chwili zwątpił, a wręcz uwierzył w swoją niepoczytalność.

\- Będziesz musiał przełożyć swoje plany Tom! – usłyszał jej głos. Pewny siebie i lodowaty. Był jednak pewien, że jest to kolejny objaw obłędu w który wpędziły go tortury. Obłęd ten jednak wydał mu się zbawienny. Może niczego już nie poczuje. Może odejdzie za kilka chwil myśląc o niej. Taka śmierć nie wydawała się mu zła. To była dobra śmierć, śmierć w jej towarzystwie…

 _\- Długo zamierzasz tu sterczeć? – sprowadził ją na ziemie, widząc jej zdziwienie wymalowane na twarzy. Czy naprawdę wszyscy myślą, że ja cały czas jestem zapięty po samą szyję? Czy nawet w czasie wolnym nie mogę sobie pozwolić na luźniejszą koszulę? Weszła do gabinetu niepewna. Zdziwił się, zawsze emanowała z niej wręcz patologiczna pewność siebie. Przystanął przy regale z książkami i oparł się o niego nie spuszczając z jej oczu. Szła powolnym krokiem w kierunku jego biurka. Obserwował ją z boku i widział w jej oczach pożądanie… pragnęła tej książki. Od dawna wiedział, że jest molem książkowym. Zaczytywała się praktycznie we wszystkim, a Dumbledore twierdził, że przeczytała już wszystkie tutejsze wydawnictwa, nawet te z działu ksiąg zakazanych. Teraz przeszukuje prywatne księgozbiory. Widział jak wyciąga rękę w kierunku czekającego na nią tomu, lecz po chwili cofa dłoń i z wahaniem odwraca się w jego stronę._

 _\- Byłem ciekaw kiedy sobie o mnie przypomnisz. – zakpił z rozkoszą. W końcu to on będzie górą._

 _\- Czy mogę? – zapytała, a on tylko wzruszył ramionami i ruszył w kierunku biurka. Usiadł na swoim miejscu i zajął się sprawdzaniem prac, pozornie nie zwracając na nią uwagi._

 _Wzięła do ręki książkę i przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądała się jej z podziwem. Dawno nie widział takiej pasji w oczach._

 _\- Ciekawa jestem, Severusie w jaki sposób wszedłeś w posiadanie tej książki? – zapytała, a on westchnął. Skąd wiedział, że to pytanie padnie?_

 _\- Czy to takie ważne? – spojrzał na nią i wiedział, że nie da za wygraną. Jej oczy świdrowały go w taki sam sposób jaki miał w zwyczaju robić to Dumbledore. Ten sam nieznoszący sprzeciwu wyraz twarzy. To zadziwiające jak pomimo tego iż nie są ze sobą spokrewnieni, są do siebie podobni._

 _\- Bycie poplecznikiem Czarnego Pana widocznie miało swoje dobre strony. – zakpił i zobaczył jak robi się jej głupio. O właśnie, o to mu chodziło… Pokazać jej, utrzeć jej ten zarozumiały nos._

 _\- Przepraszam. Pójdę już, nie będę ci przeszkadzać. – wycofała się, a on zaśmiał się w duchu i machnął różdżką. Nie wierzył, że jest taka naiwna. Chyba naprawdę uwierzyła w to, że będzie mogła zabrać książkę do siebie! Ona jest warta więcej niż ktokolwiek byłby w stanie zapłacić. Mógłby ją sprzedać gdyby chciał i już w spokoju doczekać starości opływając w luksusy. Ale nie chciał…_

 _Odwróciła się zdziwiona zamkniętymi drzwiami, a on z satysfakcją wypisaną na twarzy zapytał._

 _\- Chyba nie sądziłaś, że pozwolę ci wyjść z tą książką? Na całym świecie są jej tylko trzy egzemplarze. – Z radością stwierdził, że jej mina w całości, a nawet z nawiązką zrekompensowała mu dotychczasowe docinki z jej strony._

 _\- Jak to? To gdzie mam ją przeczytać? Tutaj? – zapytała piskliwie._

 _\- Owszem. – wskazał jej dłonią fotel naprzeciwko niego. Wstał i podszedł do stolika na którym stał dzbanek i dwie filiżanki._

 _\- Masz ochotę na herbatę?- zapytał rozbawiony. Musiał przyznać, że bawił się wyśmienicie. Jej zakłopotanie rozśmieszało go na tyle, że musiał bardzo panować nad sobą, aby nie roześmiać się jej prosto w twarz._

 _\- Wiesz, że nie zdołam przeczytać jej w jeden wieczór?_

 _\- Jestem tego świadomy. – nalał herbaty do filiżanek i postawił przed nią jedną z nich. Obserwowała go uważnie i już miał ochotę zapewnić ją, że nie dolał tam żadnej trucizny, ale powstrzymał się ponownie wracając do przerwanej pracy. Czuł na sobie jej wzrok. Nie bez satysfakcji stwierdził, że bardzo się mu to podoba. Chwilę po tym otworzyła książkę na pierwszej stronie i zatopiła się w lekturze. Teraz to on obserwował ją, niczego nie świadomą. Miała ładne usta, kształtne… pełne… malinowe. Skrzywił się na tę myśli jednak spoglądał nadal. Kości policzkowe ładnie podkreślały jej niebanalną urodę. Widział już wiele kobiet i żadna nie zrobiła na nim takiego wrażenia. Oczywiście nawet na najgorszych torturach nie przyznałby się do tego. Było w niej jednak coś takiego, co nie pozwalało oderwać od niej swoich myśli. Hipnotyzowała i przyciągała, przez chwilę zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie stosuje jakiś czarów, ale nie… już dawno był odporny na tego typu magie. Musiało w niej coś być… tylko co?_


	9. Chapter 9

Był na granicy świadomości. Nie był już w stanie określić co jest prawdą, a co grą jego obłąkanych zmysłów. Słyszał podniesione głosy nad swoją głową… albo może mu się tylko wydawało. Skupił w sobie resztki sił i skoncentrował się na zapachu białego bzu. To omam, zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale w oczekiwaniu na ostateczne zaklęcie zdawał się go ogrzewać. Nie targała nim już febra. Zapach jej perfum spokojnie oplatał go i otulał jakby puchową kołdrą. Niech to się już skończy – pomyślał. Pozwól mi odejść… Jak przez sen usłyszał słowa drwin.

\- Jesteś tu z powodu miłości Samaro! – nie wiedział, czy były to jego własne słowa, czy kogoś innego. Jakimś sposobem ona wdarła się do jego resztek świadomości i zawładnęła nimi na tyle by uparcie trzymać go przy życiu. Dreszcz przechodzący przez jego ciało poruszył jego dłonią. Ból był nie do zniesienia. Gdyby miał siłę wrzasnąłby, ale nie miał i nie chciał już jej mieć.

\- Miłość do Severusa to zbyt mało, abym tu dziś przyszła. – zdążył jeszcze usłyszeć głos, którego chyba już nie rozpoznawał. Nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć do kogo należy, ale wiedział, że ten głos jest dobry.

 _\- No i co my tu mamy? – wyrwał go ze snu jej głos. Stała nad nim i przyglądała mu się uważnie. – Gdzieś ty się znowu szlajał co? – zadrwiła – Ładnie cię urządzili ci twoi koledzy. – miał chęć prychnąć, ale za bardzo kręciło się mu w głowie i skupił się, aby nie zwymiotować wprost na jej buty._

 _\- Musisz go tam wysyłać? – zapytała drugą obecną w pokoju osobę._

 _\- Nie mam wyboru. Po ucieczce Blacka z Azkabanu pozostali śmierciożercy stali się nad wyraz aktywni. Wysłałem go do nich, aby dowiedział się czegoś… - westchnął Dumbledore – Najwidoczniej do tej pory nie wybaczono mu tego, że uniknął procesu._

 _\- Najwidoczniej. – przyznała – Teraz wyjdź… Potrzebuję spokoju, żeby się skupić. – usłyszał jak dyrektor wychodzi z jego komnat, a Samara zdejmuje płaszcz. – To źle, że jesteś przytomny – spojrzała na niego z troską – to będzie raczej bolesny proces leczenia. – skinął jej głową, ale pożałował tego, bo ciało sparaliżował mu palący ból. Pochyliła się nad nim i rozpięła mu surdut i koszulę. Po jej minie wywnioskował, że widok musi być paskudny._

 _\- Obawiam się, że zostawili ci pamiątkę na całe życie._

 _\- Zaczynaj. – wychrypiał, skinęła głową. Poczuł jak położyła dłonie na jego torsie i choć był pewien, że zrobiła to delikatnie zawył z bólu. Chwile po tym zaczął odczuwać jej magie. Mruczała pod nosem nieznane mu inkantacje, a jego ciało rozpalił ogień. Wszystkie swoje siły zaangażował w to by nie krzyczeć. Miała racje, to był bolesny proces. Miał wrażenie, że to z czym tu dotarł bolało mniej niż leczenie. Wiedział jednak, że poddany standardowemu procesowi leczenia spędził by w łóżku kilka dni. Nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Jutro musi być na nogach. Trwało to jakiś czas zanim zaczął odczuwać ulgę. Z każdą chwilą wracały mu siły. Teraz spojrzał na nią. Miała zamknięte oczy, a jej usta poruszały się wymawiając kolejne zaklęcia. Po jej czole spływała mała strużka potu. Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, ile wysiłku kosztuje ją postawienie go na nogi. W jednej chwili poczuł coś dziwnego, uczucie, którego nie był w stanie opisać, czy nawet nazwać. Dotarło do niego, że cieszył się kiedy pojawiała się w jego kominku, posyłała mu uśmiech i siadała w fotelu zakładając sobie nogę na nogę. Od czasu do czasu rozmawiali i zorientował się, że wcale nie jest zarozumiała. Była piekielnie inteligentna, ale nie afiszowała się ze swoją wiedzą, wręcz przeciwnie… Czasami miał wrażenie, że specjalnie udaje, że czegoś nie wie by móc z nim o tym porozmawiać. Bywały wieczory, że nie przychodziła i z zaskoczeniem odkrywał, że czegoś mu brakuje. Nagle jego komnaty wydały mu się wielkie i zimne. Chodził bez celu próbując sobie zorganizować czas, ale nie przestawał zastanawiać się dlaczego nie przyszła. Miała wiele sekretów, jednak nigdy nie zapytał… Sam starannie ukrywał swoją przeszłość. To uczciwy układ._

 _Poczuł się już znacznie lepiej i zorientował się, że bez bólu może poruszać rękoma. Mimo to Samara nie przestała go leczyć. W największym skupieniu wypowiadała kolejne zaklęcia. Nie wiedział pod wpływem czego… czy to jej głosu, zapachu a może magii, która krążyła wokół nich wsparł się na łokciu i pocałował ją. Poczuł jak drgnęła przestraszona, ale nie cofnęła się. Przerwał pocałunek i spojrzał na nią. Przez krótką chwilę miała jeszcze przymknięte oczy, a gdy je otworzyła niemal westchnął. Było w nich coś takiego… coś nieopisanego. Tym razem to ona zbliżyła się do niego i pozwoliła sobie go pocałować. Przyciągnął ją bliżej i wiedział, że nie pozwoli jej dziś odejść._


	10. Chapter 10

To chyba już… to ten moment. Poczuł jak jakaś siła podrywa go i miał wrażenie, że unosi się w powietrzu. To całkiem miłe uczucie… - pomyślał - … jak na umieranie. Poczuł chłód i zdziwił się. Chyba nie powinien nic odczuwać, prawda? Ale skąd niby miał wiedzieć? Nigdy jeszcze przecież nie umierał. Poczuł jak czyjaś dłoń chwyta go delikatnie za jego i w sekundę po tym poczuł znajome szarpnięcie w okolicach pępka. Aportacja? Tak właśnie przebiega przejście na drugą stronę? Nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że trzymał już tą dłoń w swoich. Ta dłoń błądziła po jego ciele, kiedyś… wiele lat temu, a może nawet i całych stuleci.

 _Kiedy się obudził w pierwszej chwili nie wiedział gdzie jest. Dopiero po paru sekundach uświadomił sobie wszystkie zdarzenia minionych godzin. Spojrzał na miejsce, w którym powinna leżeć ona. Nie było jej. Drzwi sypialni były uchylone i dostrzegł światło sączące się z gabinetu. Wstał i założył spodnie spoglądając na blizny pozostawione mu przez śmierciożerców. Miała rację… pamiątka do końca życia. Ruszył cicho w kierunku swojego gabinetu otworzył delikatnie drzwi, stała tam… twarzą zwrócona do kominka w którym wesoło trzaskał ogień. Ubrana jedynie w jego białą koszulę zapierała mu dech w piersiach. Po raz kolejny zdał sobie sprawę z tego jaka jest piękna i jak nieprawdopodobne jest to, że jeszcze tak niedawno pozwalała mu na taką intymność. Mogła mieć każdego, dziwiło go więc, że wybrała jego. Doskonale wiedział jak wygląda. Nie potrzebował codziennie patrzeć w lustro by sobie o tym przypominać. Ona jednak… ona była inna. Stała tam na boso wpatrując się w płomienie, a on nagle się przestraszył… przestraszył się, że zdała sobie sprawę z tego co się stało, że żałuje i szuka teraz odpowiedniej wymówki. Zrobił krok w tył próbując się wycofać._

 _\- Powinieneś odpoczywać. – powiedziała nadal wpatrując się w płomienie._

 _\- Czuje się lepiej._

 _\- Dało się zauważyć. – zażartowała i spojrzała na niego przez ramię._

 _\- Dlaczego nie śpisz? – zapytał podchodząc do niej._

 _\- Można powiedzieć, że ładuję baterie. – nie do końca rozumiał, ale nie miał zamiaru zagłębiać się w temat. Spojrzała na jego tors pokryty świeżymi bliznami. – Nie udało mi się ich uniknąć, przepraszam. – powiedziała jednocześnie gładząc je palcami. Poczuł przyjemny dreszcz pod wpływem jej dotyku._

 _\- To nic. - Ich spojrzenia spotkały się i mógłby przysiąc, że na jedną chwilę czas się zatrzymał. Nie wiedział więc jakim cudem zdołał ją zapytać._

 _\- Żałujesz? – Zmrużyła oczy. Zrobiła krok w jego stronę, wspięła się na palcach i złożyła na jego ustach pocałunek. Krótki i ulotny zupełnie jak muśnięcie motylich skrzydeł. Cofnęła się i powiedziała._

 _\- Nie żałuję. – mógłby przysiąc, że usłyszała jak kamień spadł mu z serca. – Poza tym, mam nadzieję tu przyjść jutro. Nie doczytałam w końcu książki, którą zaczęłam czytać dwa dni temu. – posłała mu promienny uśmiech, a on pokiwał głową czując jak jej dłoń wsuwa się w jego. Zacisnął delikatnie palce wokół niej i trwali tak złączeni dłuższą chwilę wpatrując się w płomienie._


	11. Chapter 11

Leżał na czymś miękkim i coś miękkiego go okrywało. Było mu ciepło i przyjemnie. Miał zamknięte oczy, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Nadal jednak nie był w stanie się poruszyć, a może po prostu nie próbował? Może śnił i właśnie się obudził? A może nadal śni? Gdzieś w oddali usłyszał szelest szat i ponownie poczuł zapach białego bzu. Tak… to na pewno sen…

 _Szedł ciemnymi korytarzami szkoły, starał się by jego kroki nie były słyszalne. To mogłoby ostrzec wałęsających się uczniów, a wówczas być może udałoby im się uniknąć szlabanu za nocne wędrówki. Przystanął nagle przy kamiennym posągu, ponieważ usłyszał głosy. Nie byli to uczniowie. Najciszej jak tylko mógł podszedł bliżej, by przyjrzeć się dokładniej. Na końcu korytarza stała ona oparta o ścianę, a obok niej stał Dumbledore. Schował się za kolejnym posągiem jakiegoś rycerza i nasłuchiwał._

 _\- Martwię się o ciebie. – powiedział z wyraźną troską Albus_

 _\- Nie masz powodu._

 _\- Jak długo to już trwa? – zapytał._

 _\- Kilka tygodni._

 _\- Bądź ostrożna. – powiedział po chwili milczenia._

 _\- Co masz na myśli? – uniosła głowę i spojrzała mu w oczy._

 _\- Mam na myśli to, byś nie działała pochopnie. Severus wiele przeżył… - urwał._

 _\- Myślisz, że o tym nie wiem? Myślisz, że patrząc mu w oczy nie widzę ukrytych tam cieni jego przeszłości?– Odeszła od niego na parę kroków. – Mylisz się… doskonale wiem w co się pakuję._

 _\- Jeżeli naprawdę ci na nim zależy, musisz być cierpliwa. Pamiętaj związek z nim to błądzenie w mroku._

 _\- Zapomniałeś już chyba, że ja ten mrok znam lepiej niż ktokolwiek. – spojrzała mu wymownie w oczy – Ja doskonale widzę w tym mroku, bo zostałam z niego stworzona. Jestem jego częścią._

 _-Samaro... Nie jesteś mrokiem, jesteś światłem, które go rozprasza. Proszę cię tylko byś działała rozważnie._

 _\- To w końcu martwisz się o mnie, czy o niego? – zapytała, a on westchnął._

 _\- O was oboje. – podszedł do niej i położył swoje dłonie na jej ramionach. – Ty dźwigasz ogromne brzemię, on bagaż przeżyć. W razie pomyłki… - urwał i zawahał się – Z tego co mówisz wynika, że jest między wami coś magicznego, nie ma co zaprzeczać. I przez tę magię trudno będzie wam zapomnieć._

 _\- Tato… -usłyszał jej westchnienie i zobaczył jak podchodzi do okna opierając się o parapet._

 _\- Dawno tak do mnie nie mówiłaś. – przyznał z rozrzewnieniem._

 _\- Bo dawno nie zachowywałeś się jak ojciec. – spojrzała na niego – Nie martw się o mnie… podjęłam dobrą decyzję._

 _\- Tak, tak, nie wątpię w to. Tylko wiesz co mnie martwi najbardziej?_

 _\- Co takiego?_

 _\- Nikt nie powiedział, że dobre decyzje nie będą cię ranić._


	12. Chapter 12

Przez głowę przelatywały mu sceny ze swojego życia. Klatka za klatką, zupełnie jak źle zmontowany film. Oglądał to wszystko z pozycji widza i nie mógł uwierzyć, że tak właśnie wyglądało jego życie. Co się z nim stało? Nie był taki, a przynajmniej nie chciał być… Kiedyś, jeszcze jako chłopiec obiecał sobie, że nigdy nie będzie traktował osób, które kocha tak jak jego ojciec traktował ich. Obiecał sobie być dobrym i opiekuńczym. Zamiast tego stał się cynicznym bydlakiem, który nie potrafił docenić tego co ma…

\- _Jeżeli myślałaś, że kierują mną głębsze uczucia, to jesteś zwyczajnie głupia Samaro! – sięgnął po szklankę z trunkiem i natychmiast wypił wszystko. Obserwował ją. Stała naprzeciwko niego, lecz nie patrzyła w jego stronę. Spodziewał się wybuchu gniewu, histerii, lub innych tego typu zachowań, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Zamiast tego skinęła lekko głową._

 _\- Najwyraźniej jestem głupia. – powiedziała bez emocji. A nim coś targnęło. Dlaczego nie walczysz do jasnej cholery?!_

 _\- Ty ją nadal kochasz Snape? – zapytała patrząc mu w oczy, a on nie wytrzymał. Uderzył szklanką w blat stołu, a ta natychmiast się roztrzaskała._

 _\- To nie twoja cholerna sprawa! – wykrzyczał jeszcze wiele słów, których był pewien będzie żałował._

 _\- Jesteś błędem rozumiesz? – zapytał sycząc ze złości, a w jego głowie słyszał cichy głosik mówiący: „Opanuj się idioto, wcale tak nie myślisz… Spierdolisz wszystko!" Samara cofnęła się, a on walczył sam ze sobą. W końcu wyszła z salonu i udała się do łazienki. Zorientował się, że rozbite szkło rozcięło mu dłoń i krew skapuje na podłogę. Dobrze mi tak… Powinno się mnie izolować, nie potrafię się zaangażować. Ale ona również nie walczyła, poddała się… czyli był dla niej nic nie wart. Był zabawką, którą się bawiła. Tak… to na pewno dlatego… Mimo to poczuł zawód, że nie zobaczył jej łez, że nie próbowała go przekonać by zmienił zdanie. Nie… nie byłaby w stanie go prosić, wiedział to. Była zbyt dumna._

 _Drzwi łazienki się otworzyły i usłyszał jak przechodzi przez pokój w kierunku wyjścia. Zanim wyszła przystanęła i miał wrażenie, że go obserwuje. Zawsze potrafił wyczuć kiedy był obserwowany, tym razem nie było wyjątku. Może liczyła na to, że w ostatniej chwili zmieni zdanie i przeprosi… Nie potrafiłby. Ona również chyba to wiedziała, bo po chwili drzwi zamknęły się za nią z cichym kliknięciem. Mógł już swobodnie odetchnąć. Obrócił się i zobaczył leżącą na łóżku koszulę, którą tej nocy miała na sobie. Podszedł, podniósł ją i zbliżył do nosa. Biały bez… niezmienny. Wiedział, że od teraz jej zapach będzie go prześladował._

 _Tej nocy nie zmrużył już oka._

 _Następnej nocy nie było lepiej. Ze wszystkich sił starał sobie przypomnieć dlaczego kazał jej odejść? Co sprawiło, że podjął taką decyzję? Sam nie wierzył, że zdecydował się zakończyć wszystko na podstawie ich wcześniejszej rozmowy… To głupie! Jak mógł być takim idiotą? Dotarło do niego co zrobił. Zachował się jak ostatni bydlak. Powiedział jej tyle złego. To nieprawda, że była błędem. Wydawało mu się teraz, że była wszystkim._

 _Była druga nad ranem, gdy zerwał się gwałtownie z łóżka, ubrał i prawie biegiem udał się do gabinetu dyrektora. Nie spał, otworzył mu i chyba nawet nie zdziwił się, że widzi go o tej porze._

 _\- Wejdź. – powiedział spokojnie._

 _\- Muszę wiedzieć, gdzie ją mogę znaleźć._

 _\- Przykro mi. – powiedział dyrektor siadając w fotelu. Zdjął okulary i przetarł zmęczone oczy. – Samara jest już daleko._

 _\- Powiedz mi gdzie? Muszę ją odszukać, muszę wytłumaczyć!_

 _\- Wytłumaczyć? – zapytał patrząc na niego z ukosa – Wydaje mi się, że dosyć jasno poinformowałeś ją, że jest tylko kolejnym błędem w twoim życiu._

 _\- Wiem co jej powiedziałem! – krzyknął – Właśnie dlatego chcę ją odszukać… Przez ostatnie dwanaście lat nie prosiłem cię o nic… Pomóż mi… - podszedł do niego i wyłapał jego świdrujące spojrzenie. Albus ponownie westchnął._

 _\- Chciałbym, bo widzę, że naprawdę żałujesz swoich słów, ale nie mogę. Obiecałem jej to._

 _Spojrzał na Albusa niedowierzając. Czyli co? To już? Koniec? Nic się nie da zrobić? Usiadł zrezygnowany na krześle i wyrzucał sobie w myślach od idiotów._

 _Albus w tym czasie podszedł do niego i położył dłoń na ramieniu._

 _\- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, gdzie jest, ale szukaj jej. Szukaj, bo być może odnajdziesz więcej niż spodziewasz się znaleźć._


	13. Chapter 13

Otworzył oczy i ujrzał to czego się nie spodziewał. Przecież odeszła, a Dumbledore nie chciał mu powiedzieć gdzie jest. Teraz stała nad nim i wpatrywała się w niego. Wróciła! Teraz będzie miał szansę wszystko wyjaśnić i błagać by nigdy więcej już nie odchodziła. Nie jesteś błędem! Słyszysz? Nie jesteś!

\- Wróciłaś. – szepnął i chwilę po tym ponownie zapadła ciemność.

 _Było krótko przed północą, gdy wrócił zziębnięty, głodny, a przede wszystkim wściekły. Nie ma jej. Nigdzie jej nie ma… Usiadł w fotelu ze szklanką ognistej. Skończyły mu się pomysły i nie miał już pojęcia gdzie może jej szukać. Wydawało mu się, że był już wszędzie, a ona jakby rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Nagle dotarło do niego jak niewiele o niej wiedział. Jak oboje z chorym wręcz uporem bronili dostępu do siebie. Czy ją w ogóle znał? Czy ona znała jego? Rozmawiali o rzeczach nieistotnych, nigdy o sobie. Nawet wówczas kiedy zapytał ją ostatniego wieczoru co ją dręczy, nie odpowiedziała mu. Mimo iż nie znał jej zbyt dobrze, to w jakiś sposób dźwięk jej imienia potrafił uciszyć szalejące w nim demony. A teraz? Zniknęła… Poczuł jak okruch lodu spada mu na dno płuc i dławi oddech. Przeraził go fakt, że tyle niewypowiedzianych słów przepadło na zawsze. A być może były one ważniejsze od tych wszystkich wypowiedzianych… nawet tych w gniewie. Przymknął oczy i zacisnął zęby. To już koniec… nie mam już siły, aby jej szukać… - pomyślał. Ciche pukanie do drzwi zmusiło go do otwarcia oczu. Kto u licha? – pomyślał i ruszył w kierunku drzwi._

 _\- Dobry wieczór._

 _\- To nie jest dobry moment… - otworzył szerzej drzwi i wpuścił dyrektora do środka._

 _Dumbledore omiótł spojrzeniem gabinet, a jego wzrok zatrzymał się na do połowy wypełnionej szklance ognistej._

 _\- Widzę. – powiedział dobrodusznie. – Nie znalazłeś jej zatem? – zapytał._

 _\- Nie. To koniec._

 _Albus podszedł do kominka i stał tam chwilę w ciszy. Snape obserwował go. Wydawał się być przygnębiony._

 _\- Ogień… To fascynujący żywioł, nieprawdaż? – zapytał, ale Snape nie odpowiedział. – Łatwo go wskrzesić, ale trudno ujarzmić._

 _\- Do czego zmierzasz? – zapytał już poirytowany. Nie specjalnie miał ochotę zagłębiać się w tajemnice żywiołów. Dumbledore odwrócił się w jego stronę._

 _\- Ty i Samara macie wbrew pozorom bardzo dużo wspólnego. – zaczął – Oboje posiadacie pewne cechy charakteru, które komplikują najprostsze rzeczy._

 _\- Skończyłeś już? – zapytał i niegrzecznie wskazał mu drzwi._

 _\- Kochasz ją?_

 _To było dobre pytanie. Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Czasami wydawało mu się, że tak, ale chwile potem przychodziło racjonalne myślenie. Sam dokładnie nie wiedział jak nazwać łączącą ich relacje. Coś ich do siebie przyciągało i sprawiało, że rozumieli się bez słów. Nie wiedział czym to było, ale było cholernie mocne. Tak właściwie to jej nie znał… i nagle zdał sobie sprawę z paradoksu tej sytuacji. Nie było w jego życiu kobiety, której ufał tak bardzo._

 _\- To nie twoja sprawa. – warknął – A ponieważ nie masz zamiaru powiedzieć mi gdzie jest, nie powinieneś w ogóle tu dziś przychodzić. – Usiadł ponownie w swoim fotelu zrezygnowany. – Przestań mnie dręczyć…_

 _Albus przyglądał się mu przez chwilę i ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Na moment przystanął i powiedział._

 _\- Wiesz, że nie mamy nieograniczonych szans by mieć to czego chcemy. Jestem już stary więc mogę ci powiedzieć z całą stanowczością, że nie ma nic gorszego niż utracić coś, co mogło zmienić twoje życie. – po tym wyszedł i już nigdy oboje nie wracali do tematu._

 _Nie odpuszczała tylko jedna osoba, po której by się tego nie spodziewał._

 _Następnego dnia w pokoju nauczycielskim było pusto i przyjął ten stan z radością. Rozsiadł się na kanapie przy kominku i zajął się sprawdzaniem prac trzeciorocznych. Jak zwykle mierny poziom… Gdy już szykował się do napisania soczystego komentarza na pracy Pottera do pokoju wszedł Lupin. Jęknął w duchu, lecz zignorował go. Po ostatniej pełni wyglądał kiepsko. Zalał sobie herbatę wrzątkiem i przysiadł się obok. Snape rzucił w jego stronę krótkie, ostrzegawcze spojrzenie._

 _\- Odpuściłeś?- zapytał nic sobie nie robiąc z jego groźnych min._

 _\- Słucham? – chyba się przesłyszał…_

 _\- Pytam czy już sobie odpuściłeś poszukiwanie Samary?_

 _\- Skąd ty… jak? – jąkał się bez sensu szukając odpowiedzi na pytanie jakim cudem Lupin wie o nim i o Samarze._

 _\- Jestem dobrym obserwatorem… wbrew wszelkim pozorom. – zaczął – Jednak to nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie._

 _\- Jeżeli sądzisz, że ci jej udzielę, to jesteś głupcem. – wstał i odszedł od niego._

 _\- Ty się nawet nie starałeś jej zrozumieć, co?_

 _\- Ostrzegam cię… - warknął – Nie wtrącaj się w nie swoje sprawy! – prawie krzyknął._

 _Lupin zignorował go i ciągnął dalej._

 _\- Jest fascynująca i wybitna. Uwierz mi, że nigdy nie spotkałem w swoim życiu kogoś takiego. Nie potrafiłeś dostrzec tego potencjału, który w niej drzemał. Już sam fakt, że potrafiła sprawić byś otworzył się przed nią, był wyczynem ponad ludzkie siły. To niesamowita dziewczyna, której ty nigdy nie zrozumiesz. Jesteś egoistą. Patrzyłeś na nią tylko dlatego, że fascynowało cię to, czego nie potrafiłeś zrozumieć._

 _\- Powtórzę po raz kolejny… To nie twoja sprawa… nie wtrącaj nosa w coś, co cię nie dotyczy._

 _\- Mylisz się. Traktuję ją jak młodszą siostrę. To staje się moją sprawą, kiedy widzę jak ktoś ją krzywdzi._

 _Tego było już za wiele. Wyszedł z pokoju nauczycielskiego z takim impetem, że omal nie przewrócił McGonagall w przejściu. Zdołał jeszcze usłyszeć jej głos._

 _\- A temu co znowu?_


	14. Chapter 14

Usłyszał trzaskający ogień w kominku i dźwięk nalewanego napoju do filiżanki. Uchylił oczy i natychmiast dotarło do niego, że nadal żyje. Jakim cudem? Nie pamiętał zbyt wiele. Jakieś urywki, migawki, ale nic co udzieliłoby mu odpowiedzi dlaczego leży w swoim łóżku, a nie na dnie mogiły. Spojrzał w bok i zobaczył ją. Siedziała w fotelu z zamkniętymi oczami, jedną ręką trzymając filiżankę z herbatą. A więc jednak… zapach białego bzu nie był omamem. Była tu, przy jego łóżku… Jest bardziej niż pewne, że to ona wyleczyła mu rany, nie znał nikogo lepszego... Natychmiast zaczął się zastanawiać co jej powie. Nie rozstali się w przyjaźni. Naskoczył na nią i jak zwykle wszystko potoczyło się nie tak jak sobie to zaplanował… Ponownie spojrzał na nią i zobaczył wyraźne zmęczenie na twarzy. Była blada i miała cienie pod oczami. Mimo wszystko była piękna. Nawet sposób w jaki trzymała filiżankę go fascynował. Prawie natychmiast przypomniał sobie słowa Lupina.

\- _Patrzyłeś na nią tylko dlatego, że fascynowało cię to, czego nie potrafiłeś zrozumieć._

Czy miał rację? Czy zwrócił na nią uwagę tylko dlatego, że była chodzącą zagadką? Czy była dla niego tylko wyzwaniem? Nie wiedział. Miał nadzieję, że nie. W innym przypadku byłby zwykłym bydlakiem, który ją wykorzystał. Ta myśl wstrząsnęła nim. Przymknął oczy i starał się sobie przypomnieć te wszystkie chwile z nią spędzone.

 _-_ _Możesz mi powiedzieć jakim cudem, mimo iż jesteśmy w lochach to masz tu okna? – zaśmiał się i odłożył pióro._

 _\- Wystarczy odpowiednie zaklęcie i mam okna, które ukazują dokładnie to, co dzieje się na zewnątrz. Może i moi uczniowie mówią o mnie nietoperz, ale wbrew pozorom lubię światło słoneczne…_

 _\- Uff…. Uspokoiłeś mnie. – zachichotała i podeszła do najbliższego okna. – To okropne, że musicie gościć Dementorów. Nie sądzę, aby miało to pomóc w ujęciu Syriusza._

 _\- Dlaczego tak uważasz? – zapytał zaciekawiony._

 _\- Skoro już raz im uciekł, to znaczy, że ma sposób, aby przejść koło nich niezauważony._

 _\- Ty coś wiesz. – zmrużył oczy, a ona odwróciła się w jego stronę zdziwiona._

 _\- Ja? Niby skąd?_

 _\- Ciągle go bronisz, choć wszystkie dowody są przeciwko niemu. A teraz nagle mówisz, że Dementorzy go nie znajdą… - Samara westchnęła i odgarnęła z twarzy kosmyk włosów._

 _\- Ty masz swoje zdanie na temat Syriusza, a ja swoje. – odpowiedziała wykrętnie i ponownie usiadła w fotelu równocześnie biorąc do ręki filiżankę z herbatą. – Poza tym gdybym coś wiedziała, z pewnością poinformowałabym o tym Dumbledore'a._

 _\- Z pewnością. – poczuł się lekko urażony tonem jakiego użyła. Może właśnie dlatego nie zdążył ugryźć się w język i powiedział._

 _\- Za szkolnych czasów doskonale dogadywaliście się… zwłaszcza z Blackiem. – zadrwił, a ona spojrzała na niego obojętnie. – Kto wie jakimi uczuciami kierujesz się w ocenie jego domniemanej niewinności. – zmieszał się, bo w kąciku jej ust dojrzał cień uśmiechu._

 _\- Severusie, nie każ mi proszę wdawać się z tobą w dyskusję na temat relacji łączących mnie z osobami, których ty całym sobą nie znosisz. A swoją zazdrość o mnie powściągnij… - wróciła ponownie do czytania książki zostawiając go całkowicie zszokowanego._

 _Cała ona – pomyślał…_

 _Czy był zazdrosny? Nie wiedział, ale za każdym razem kiedy pomyślał o niej i o Black'u … że ona może czuć do niego coś więcej… a z nim się tylko bawi, że jest u niej tylko na zastępstwie… Dostawał furii. Miał ochotę powiedzieć jej żeby się wynosiła i więcej nie wracała, bo on nie jest zabawką, którą można po wszystkim odłożyć na półkę._

 _Nie powiedział jednak tego. Natychmiast przywołał na twarz maskę obojętności i wrócił do przerwanego zajęcia. Bądź co bądź – pomyślał – nie można mówić o zazdrości jeżeli nie ma uczucia…_


	15. Chapter 15

Oszukiwał sam siebie. Był zazdrosny i to jak jasna cholera. Nie znosił Black'a ze względu na to jak traktował go w szkole, ale też z jej powodu. Ta jej zawziętość i upór z jakim broniła go nawet przed Dumbledorem nie dawała mu spokoju. Teraz był jednak pewien, że tak właśnie traktowała przyjaciół, że oni wszyscy za siebie skoczyli by w ogień… Teraz to wiedział, jednak wtedy… wtedy kiedy przyłapał Black'a i Lupina we wrzeszczącej chacie… Trudno było mu opisać tą radość kiedy rozbroił go i przystawił mu różdżkę do karku. Mało brakowało, by się nie opanował, by dał się ponieść furii, która go rozsadzała.

Po pierwsze Lupin! Ten hipokryta, który śmiał twierdzić, że traktuje Samarę jak siostrę, nagle okazuje się współwinny. Po drugie Black! Ten, którego ona tak zacięcie broniła, ten z którym za szkolnych czasów tak świetnie się bawiła. Wdarł się do szkoły i zwabił młodego Pottera i jego przyjaciół w pułapkę. Wówczas przez głowę przeszła mu myśl: - „ ciekaw jestem co teraz byś powiedziała Samaro…" Po tym jeszcze bardziej się w nim zagotowało i o mały włos… Tak niewiele brakowało, aby zabił ich oboje. Teraz wiedział, jak wielki popełniłby błąd. Bo ona miała rację… zawsze ją miała… Nie był teraz pewien skąd miała pewność, że Syriusz jest niewinny. Nie sądził by wiedziała o zamianie strażników tajemnicy. Nie było jej już w kraju. To musiało oznaczać, że przyjaźń jej z Lupinem, Blackiem, Potterami i nawet z tym zdrajcą Pettigrew była wyjątkowa. Ufali sobie nawet, a może zwłaszcza po zdradzie jednego z nich.

On z ledwością ufał jej, i to tylko na jego własnych zasadach. Przypomniały mu się jej słowa skierowane do młodego Pottera podczas jego dodatkowych lekcji obrony.

 _\- Ja ufam profesorowi Snape'owi, powierzyłabym w jego ręce moje życie. Mimo, iż mamy wobec siebie osobiste urazy jestem w stanie mu ufać bez żadnych wątpliwości._

Chyba tylko ona to potrafi. Ufać komuś, kto kiedyś wyrządził jej wielką krzywdę. Pamiętał jak bardzo się wówczas zdziwił słysząc jej słowa. Jak bardzo miał ochotę wyśmiać jej naiwność. Jakiś czas później siedząc przy niej w skrzydle szpitalnym doszedł do wniosku, że to nie naiwność, lecz wielka odwaga.

Dosyć tego letargu! Poruszył prawą dłonią i pożałował tego w tej samej chwili. Ból jaki przeszył jego ramie był potworny. Z jego gardła wyrwało się ciche jęknięcie, a zaraz potem usłyszał słowa.

\- Staraj się nie ruszać rękoma. Zajęło mi sporo czasu, aby ci je poskładać. – i już była przy nim.

Patrzyła na niego tymi dużymi brązowymi oczami. Kolejny powód dla którego nikt nigdy nie uwierzy, że jest córką Albusa Dumbledore'a… Na twarzy nie było widać złości, z którą rozstawali się w czerwcu. Siedziała przy jego łóżku tak jakby nigdy nic się nie stało. Jakby ostatnia rozmowa nie miała miejsca. Czy to znaczy… Czy to znaczy, że jest… że traktuje go tak jak tamtych? Pomimo tego co zrobił? To nie możliwe – pomyślał – ale jeżeli ktoś mógłby mu wybaczyć wcześniejszą podłość, to mogła być to tylko ona. Nasunęło mu się pytanie, czy sam wybaczył sobie na tyle, by prosić o jej wybaczenie?


End file.
